Inuyasha, a Taiji's Tail
by Joannes808
Summary: Sango, the last living descendant of the priestess Midoriko following the destruction of her village travels to a small village meeting an hanyou pinned to a tree setting a set of events that will set on a journey of a lifetime.
1. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (If I did, their would have been a lot of changes

This is my first time ever wrighting for outside of school so please review if you see any major problems or issues with the story.

Broken Promises

She had finally finished her preparations for their journey and heading back to her home. They have just been hired by a nearby castle lord to exterminate a large spider youkai. And while she and the others have prepared themselves and ready to fight, she has become worried for her younger brother Kohaku who as just turning ten years old was by tradition to go slay his first demon.

She made her way up the path from the armory to find her brother sitting on the porch. For his entire life Sango was always looking over him whenever his father could not she was more of a mother to him than a sister. She was there for his first words, his first words, his first steps, his first lessons in the ancient arts of demon exterminating, and now she was proud to see his final test before entering adulthood, his first demon extermination.

He was practicing with his cycle, shattering several bowls from afar. Knowing that he was most likely nervus, she went over to calm him.

"Sango"

"Yes"

"Do Demons spray fire and toxins as they say."

"Sometimes"

"Than its true"

Noticing the slight fear in his voice, she comes up to his side to comfort him.

"Kohaku...what's wrong, are you scared?" in a very unintimidating voice

"No I never said I was scared!" taking it as an insult

"We slay such things as snakes, spiders, and other types of large father says 'the most frightening demon is one that masks its apperence as a human being'.He says thatif thatif that type of demon comes to posses the jewel thans its trouble."

Nodding in acknowledgement he stands up followed by his sister.

"Now do you think you are ready?" she asked

"I think so" he replied

"Good, we better hurry father is expecting us to help prepare for the trip."

* * *

Morning came and the whole village was stirring with activity with the everyone coming out to wish the slayers farewell, Sango however saw that her brother was still nervous over his first journey away from the village.

"Don't worry Kohaku, I'll be at your side the whole wa. I promise." At that her brother turned to her and smiled. But just then a man came running thru the gate into the village.

"Please help us, our village has been under constant attack by a demon!" he yelled before falling from exhaustion.

The man was taken to the chieftains house were he told the whole story of how a large demon has recently moved near their village, and how it has constantly attacked them every night killing whole families at a time. After hearing the man's pleas for help her father made his decision.

"Sango...I need you to go help their village."

"But father I promised that I would stay by Kohaku's side on his first slaying." she protested

"I know, but you are our best warrior, and I cannot spare anyone else should their be an attack."

"But" she begged

"I'm sorry. I'll keep Kohaku safe, I promise."

Knowing that she was defeated, she turned to her brother at her side, "I'm sorry Kohaku."

"I know it's not your fault, some things are out of our control and its for a good reason."

* * *

Knowing that she had no choice Sango headed out with Kohaku and the others, but finally reached the cross roads to the different villages.

"Okay Sango here we go, good luck." her father sayed as they prepared to part ways.

"Thank you father, and I'm sorry for earlier." she replied referring to her protests to not being able to go with her brother.

"That's okay, I know how much you care for him, I'll make shure he's safe."

Sango then turned to her brother who was still very worried about his first hunt, she then placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Kohaku...be careful, just remember your training, and stay by father's side and you'll be okay."

"Sango...it's not that I'm afraid of the demon...it's just that I don't want loose my nerve and let everybody down." He replied lowering his head in shame.

"It's okay Kohaku, everybody looses their nerve sometimes, even me."

"Really."

"Yes, buts its okay, because we always have our friends their for us when it happens. We always hunt in groups, and always cover each others backs."

"But what about you, you'll be going all by yourself." He stated with a worried voice.

"I'll be okay, remember I was trained by Grandfather Shako himself. Ill can handle myself."

"Okay...but still, be careful."

Thank you, Kohaku, here take Kilala."handing him her demon cat.

"But she's yours...she was paired with you to protect you when your alone." Worry coming back in his voice.

"Again. Don't worry, just consider it a short time borrow, she'll help calm you down."

"I'll return her when we meet back at the village."

"Yes, take care."

After making the preparations for departing from the rest of the group, they finally took their leave as she followed her guide to the village in need. Unoblivious of what treachery awaited the others.

* * *

Yes, I finally uploaded my first chapter for my first fanfic, I was planning to wright this for months since I always thought that Sango would make a much better the main protagonist than Kagome, loosing everyone who was deer to her, on a quest to avenge her people. I could find a good place for Kilala in the story, so I had to make it so that she went with Kohaku to the Castle, I plan to have her resurrected by Naraku along with Kohaku as a means to further demoralize Sango.

Sorry if some of the conversations got a little mixed up, I don't have good memory, and I kind of had to keep on rereading what I wrote to make shure I didn't accidentally wright something twice.

Please Review if you see any major mistakes, I can use all help I can.


	2. The Horrifying Discovery

The Horrifying Discovery

She was waiting in the village for several hour,preparing for the giant centipede demon that she was informed was attacking the villagers for the past several weeks. She was watching, waiting for the beast to make it's approach. Then finally out of nowhere a great rumbling was heard from the woods; it was time.

"Its approaching from the forest!" cried out one of the villagers

"Demon slayer, It's time." said another

Picking up Hiraikotsu and placing on her mask, she slowly stepped past the crowded ,Here its goes'.

At that very moment a massive centipede breaks out of the edge of the forest flying towards the young slayer. Staying calm however she ranged out her target and held for just the right moment when she finally released her weapon slicing it in half, then once again in the backlash catching it without a broken sweat.

* * *

Following her changing into her travel Kimono it was time for her to head back to her village.

"My job here is done, call again for me should you require help."

"Thank you slayer, here is your payment...will you consider staying as our honored guest for the celebrations for the slaying?" The grateful village lord asked

"No...Sorry, I cannot. I have to return to my village, for some people are expecting me soon." She stated to politely decline the offer.

"Than at least take some provisions to help you on your journey back, its the least we can do." he added

"Thank you for your generosity."

* * *

After several days of traveling, she had finally the mountains that hid her village. Anticipating to seeing her brother and father awaiting her at the gate.

"Ah, only a little way further and i'll finally be back home. I wonder if I would be able to recognizing Kohaku now that he is finally all grown up. Hmm, I still can't believe I had to miss that, I should of asked father if I could have brought him with me since it was a lesser demon I was against." She was saying to herself still bumming over the circumstances of their inconvenience.

"I can't believe how I always find myself missing the sweet mountain air."she said while taking a deep inhale with her highly trained nose... But, something was wrong with what she smelled.

"Smoke, but from where?"

She took in another deep inhale trying to identify a second scent that she was now able to identify. Her body stiffened, and all her senses went into overdrive at the scent, "Blood...No."

After coming to realization after a moment of shock she immediately set out once again, picked up her pace from a calm stroll to a brisk sprint making her way to her home. But the closer she came to her destination, so did the stench of human and youkai blood. "No no no no no no..." she repeated to herself as tears fought to break free.

* * *

Upon coming into sight of the village, her every fear came to reality as she could see great columns of smoke billowing from within the walls, and the corpses of massive demons on the walls. She was now dashing thru the forest before the gate with absolutely no concern of her surroundings whatsoever.

* * *

Reaching the massive wooden gates of the village, now ripped from its hinges; she slipped through an opening finding the village grounds littered with bodies, dead demons and slayers scattered everywhere. The stench of death potent enough to make even her stomach turn.

"Father!, Kilala!, Kohaku...anybody" she called out with greater, and greater loss of hope.

Hearing no answer of any sort from the ruin that was once her home, she fell to her knees feeling a pain as if someone trusted a sword right threw her chest. She grabbed a handful

* * *

Spending the next several days tediously working burying the bodies of her fellow villagers and friends, removing the corpses of the massive demons slain in the attack. While searching she found the bodies of every man, woman...and child, exept that of her father, brother, or any other of the warriors sent to the castle. Reinforcing the prospect that they might still be okay, but as the days dragged on no sign of them came up.

"Okay, I waited long enough. I got a good idea were the castle might be so I should give it a try." she said to herself for comfort as she changed into her armor.

She stepped out of her hut onto the main area before the still broken gate before taking one last glimpse of her home village before departing, thinking of all of the loved ones that now layed in the earth about it.

"Goodbye. I might not ever beadle to return from this, but cannot just stay here any longer like this." Following her departing words she once again went threw the opening in the wall, and headed out on the long ominous road ahead.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it so far, and that you stick around in the future.

I had to change my original plans and spare Kilala to come in the next chapter.

Please review, I'm still open for suggestions


	3. The road of truth

**The road of truth**

Sango walked over to her little brother as he was fidgeting with the cycle his father has just given to him. He was constantly throwing it at rice stalks made into a makeshift target, though he was always missing.

"I can't do it!" he yelled in anger.

"Can't do what Kohaku?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"I can't use this dam piece of junk father so eagerly made for me, he'll be s mad at me."

"He'll never be mad at you."

"really?"

"He'll see that you're trying your hardest to make him happy, and he'll be proud."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to teach you how to use it."

"Really. You can do that?"

"Yes I can Kohaku. It's much like using Hiraikotsu." She then went behind him and gently took hold of his hands to show him thru the motions. " Just calm yourself down, aim to the left and your body take it's natural coarse."

She then let go of his arms and stepped back. "OK, Show me what you can do!" she yelled over in an encouraging tone.

He threw the cycle slicing the target right in half. "Yes, I did it!" He yelled in joy.

"Good work Kohaku. Mabby one day you might be even as good as me." She cockily joked as she walked up.

"Thank you Sis. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't worry Kohaku. I'll always be there when you need me."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

She woke up in the middle of a field. It was the fifth day of her journey since she left her village in search of her comrades ' but has yet to find them. Every night since the discovery of her destroyed village she has been getting dreams of memories of her loved ones, her aunt that took care of her after her mother died and always was the first one to greet her at the gate when she returned, her father that trained her day in and day out to ensure that she could be the best that she could, her grandfather that taught her the ways of the Taijia and her special duties as the clan leaders first born, but most of all she dreamed of her brother who she always helped and loved from his first days on earth.

"Father, Kohaku where are you?" she asked herself as she prepared to once again set out in search of the castle that hired her father, walking to the edge of the clearing and disappearing into the deep forest along the trail.

* * *

"Dam it!" Yelled a young man as he past several of his demon servants. I called for all of the villages finest warriors, including the son and grandson of the last jewel barer Shako, and it isn't found; I wipe out their entire village, and it still is missing. How could this be!" he yelled in pure rage since all of his months of planning has come to naught.

"Maybe the slayers have become aware of your plan, and have hidden it my lord." Explained one of the kneeling forms.

"If they were really able be become aware of my plans, then why would they so stupidly walk right into that trap like that, and had they been aware that they even had it that would have never left so few guards to defend it ?!" He sneered at the servant as he continued to pace the unlit room.

" Perhaps the true holder was able to somehow survive the slaughter."

"Perhaps" He said while he thought to himself "Double the guard around the palace."

"But. My lord shouldn't we go search for this slayer?" asked the third kneeling demon.

"No, because I had the group followed as soon as they entered my land so I know that it is none of them. So if their is a survivor, the first thing they would do is look for others survivors bringing him to search for the others here."

"Yes my lord." stated all three at the same time before leaving the man alone in the dark room.

"So the true bearer survived. Well we will see about that." He said to himself as an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

After half another day of walking with the hot sun beaming overhead Sango with the directions given to her by several local villagers finally came within sight of her destination. "The castle! I finally made it."

* * *

"My lord. A young female slayer has been spotted approaching the castle." A human servant reported to the young lord sitting in his dark room.

'So it's a girl, of course it was created inside of a woman in the first place.' he thought to himself as he made his next plan of action. "Let her in and bring her to me."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"I come to locate the slayers that were sent here two weeks ago!" She announced to the guards of the gate.

"Yes. Come this way slayer, the lord wishes to see you." Said a young servant s he came out to greet her.

* * *

After several minutes of walking threw the massive corridors of the castle they finally stopped at a doorway.

"Wait right here, the lord will come out to meet you." Stated the servant.

"Thank you." She replied to the young man as he entered the lords chambers.

"My lord. The slayer is outside waiting for you." He said to the young man sitting in the middle of the room.

'So she's finally here, everything is falling into place.' He thought as he made a reflection on his plan. "Good, I'll be right out." He then stood up and exited the room.

As he exited the room he was greeted by the young slayer with a bow "Thank you for seeing me my lord."

'She possesses the exact same weapon that Shako wielded fifty years ago she must be the one.' "Yes I know, you came to locate the others that came here around two weeks ago?"

"Yes my lord."

"Than I am sorry to inform you that my father was possessed by a demon and had every slayer killed." He stated as he slid the door next to them open reveling the freshly made graves.

Upon seeing the graves of her brother, father, and the other warriors she felt a steam of emotion overtake her sending her to her knees.

'I'm sorry Kohaku...so sorry.'

Meanwhile the lord was overlooking her with extreme annoyance. "Now that you have found who you were looking for, you can join them, I have been planning for years for this."

"What?" Was her only response before a she felt something coming around then constricting her neck.

"Since you are the last of the slayers I can take my time killing you slowly." He stated as he stood over her with a malicious smile, using what looked to be a tentacle to add more pressure to his grip on her. But unknown to him movement was coming from one of the graves.

Sango went for her Katana but was pushed to her back by a forceful kick. "Not so fast my dear, it'll be all over soon." Several more tentacles came from under him and were about to shoot through Sango's flesh when a large crash came into the room followed by a great roar.

"Kirara" Sango was able to call out before she pulled out her katana cutting through the tentacle causing her assailant to wince in pain, and her to fall to the ground from lack of breath.

"You little wench!" He gritted between his teeth as he approached her with a short sword aimed at her back, but was pushed to the other side of the room by the demon cat who then went to her mistresses side.

"Thank you Kirara." Sango said to her companion before using what was left of her strength to pull herself on top of the massive feline.

"O no you don't." The now clearly demon lord stated in pure rage before sending more of his tentacles at the pair. Kirara flew right out of the room just avoiding the incoming tentacles. As they flew further and further from the castle, she looked back at the graves in the court yard. "Goodbye father...Goodbye Kohaku." She said as tears flew off her face into the wind behind them.

* * *

As night fell Sango's companion, her only one left finally landed to rest and upon a closer look found that she was far from unscathed.

"Kirara your wounded." She stated as she saw massive wounds on her side including several arrow wounds, and what appeared to be from a cycle. "What happened back there?" Sango asked but got no answer to.

As the night went on she saw that Kirara was becoming worse, as she saw that her wounds were not closing properly. It appeared that she used what was left of her strength to save her mistress.

"Please don't leave me Kirara, Please." She begged as tears began to pour out of her eyes over her dying friend.

All Kirara could do to respond was give a weak purr in a failing attempt to sooth her sadness, then lower her head and close her eyes.

"KIRARA!" Sango yelled as she felt her last friend's body go limp in her arms.

The rest of the night was spent with her crying over her companion, who sacrificed herself to save her.

But as the sun came up, she knew that she could not stay there and die at the hands of the Lords demons. She wanted to die, and several times over the night she held her sword over thinking the prospect of just ending it here.

But she couldn't, she had to avenge her people for what he has done to them. And to ensure that Kirara didn't die in vain.

She used her sword to dig a small grave, then laid her friend's body to rest.

Standing over the freshly dug grave, just one of many graves that she dug over such a close time span for almost every friend and relative she ever had. As she stood there she felt such a mixture of sadness and rage, that she didn't know what to feel anymore. But she did know what was expected of her to do.

"Father, Kirara, Kohaku, I'll be with you soon. But I won't rest until I avenge you, I promise."

Sango, the last of the Demon Slayers, after she said her goodbyes to her fallen comrades, moved on after sensing several growing demonic presences, and disappeared into the woods beyond.

* * *

Authors note

Sorry this took so long I was trying to write the story as best as I could while maintaining the characters personalities. I think I did well since Naraku did always tried to gain as much pleasure out of someone's suffering before he killed them, and just having him kill her at the door would have made the shortest and most flamed rewrite of the series. But still I'm always up for some criticism and reviews.

And if anyone is mad about Kirara dying, I had to. I went to chapter six before with her alive, but she just got in the way.

Next chapter will be the be what we are all expecting will happen with her coming to a small village to meet a certain hanyou pinned to a tree, a giant centipede, and a very small yet important object that will change her life forever, enjoy.

Thank you Princesa de la Luna for reviewing.


	4. Inuyasha and the Shikon No Tama

**Inuyasha and the Shikon No Tama**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

It was three months since the day Sango had her brush with death at the hands of the demon that slaughtered her people. She has spent that time mainly keeping a low profile moving from village to village alone to gain much needed training by exterminating the demons that terrorized many of them and awaiting the day that she would come once again face to face with the man she swore to destroy. As Yet another day comes along, she was making an approach to a small remote village through an old forest that lingered near it.

"It can't be much longer now, that old man said that the village is only a little more off." She has been traveling by foot for several days to this village after being told of a large centipede demon was attacking the village, taking livestock and anyone that layed in its way.

"Don't worry we'll get there soon." Following the tragic events several months past, she had no one left. She would normally talk to herself for there was no one else left to talk to. Today was not very different spending the day trying to urge herself on to keep what was left of her sanity intact, until she came to a small clearing with an old tree before with something that caught her eye.

She unslung her weapon slowly approaching what was putting her on high alert. As she got closer she was finally able to make it out for the vines that surrounded both it and the tree were breaking up its outline. She saw what appeared to be a young man with white hair, and wearing a red outfit, as she further approached the tree she made out claws, and ears on the top of his head. She made the conclusion that he was a hanyou, but not just any hanyou, but the one that her grandfather always told her about when she was a young girl, about a love between him and the miko of the village that turned to tragedy because of the jewel. Although well knowing the last faithful part of the tragic love story by heart she went to the tree right in front of the hanyou to ensure he wouldn't be a threat to her.

"So, you must be Inuyasha I presume." She spoke after seeing that the spell was still on him. 'For someone as dangerous as him, he looks quite harmless asleep like this...almost cute.' She was about to turn to leave for the village, when she heard mumbling approaching from behind her along with footsteps that grew louder as several men gathered behind her.

"Hey you...no is allowed in Inuyasha's Forest" yelled the closest one from her, while one next to him stated "Probably she's a Demon in disguise".

"I am not a demon, I am the slayer that was sent here to address the problem with your centipede" she replied trying to defuse the situation.

"Nice try but we already know all of your tricks" stated the closest villager, this time sending an arrow with it. Sango quickly dodged it bringing her weapon to bear as the tension between her and the villagers heated up, but was suddenly diminished when someone yelled out

"Ye speaks the truth, lay down your arms"

The Villagers parted revealing an elderly woman wearing miko clothes with a bow and only one eye, "Thank Ye for coming to our aid my name is Kaede; ye must be very tired after your long journey, please come and rest"

Sango being very humble, (and hungry) accepted the miko's offer and followed her into the village.

* * *

"That must be very hard for someone as young as ye to experience". Kaede said to the young Taijia after hearing her story. "It'll also be hard for you to do carry out what you plan to do by yourself".

"It has been, but I can not rest until I avenge my people."

"I see, well we are very thankful for ye coming to our aid, and if we can assist ye any way possible for your kindness."

"Thank you, so where has the Demon been mainly spotted?" the young slayer asked to get a better understanding of her opponent.

"She has been mainly attacked by the old well my sister discarded her remains" the old Miko answered.

"If what you say is consistent than I should head out as soon as possible before standing up and headed for the door making a slight bow

before leaving "Thank you for your hospitality".

* * *

She was patrolling in the area around the well for several hours now with the sun starting to set and no sign of the giant centipede.

She was about to set up camp by the well she felt an ice cold breath hit her back sending a shiver down her spin. She slowly turned

around seeing a massive centipede with the face of a beautiful maiden behind her.

"Finally, I have been expecting you." She said with a hiss

"What do you mean." was the only response she could make in her brief moment of fear

"I have been waiting in these woods for years waiting for the heir of Midoriko to come killing all who crossed my path to hasten your arrival

and now that you have come at last...GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" she explained then demanded as she circled the slayer.

"I don't have the Shikon No Tama, but if you are the Demon that was killing those villagers I have come to slay you." Sango stated holding

her ground.

"Then I will take it off of what will be left of your cold dead body." she announced before pouncing upon her intended prey.

She was just able to dodge the fatal blow but was soon faced with another.

Knowing that she needed open ground to use her weapon effectively she started to run leading the demon to the clearing before the Great

tree of the sealed Hanyou.

* * *

After dodging several more assaults the young slayer finally reached her intended destination finding herself facing the half demon once again from the other side of the clearing with the well in between them. She hadn't thought about him with the Centipede fast approaching behind her.

She immediately ran in towards the well catching the rail with one hand and hearing her boomerang with the other as she flew over to the other side, the demon was just unable to dodge it losing several of her legs in that one attack hissing in pain as she sneered at the slayer from across the well.

"I'll rip you to pieces for that, you little wench."

"I'll like to see you try, Hiraikotsu!" as she threw her weapon at her opponent once again, this time she was ready deflecting it and sending it to the far side of the field.

She ran for her main weapon but the centipede was right behind her picking her up by her arm and tossing over to the god tree hitting it with a loud thud.

About ten feet above the commotion the hanyou ears slightly twitched. They twitched again followed with his eyes shooting open, revealing his golden eyes "What happened?..WHAT THE!" as he saw a massive Demon before him rushing towards his direction. He then heard several grunts below him leading him to look down seeing the young Taijia struggling to stand at the base of the tree.

"Hey Taijia" She heard from behind her she turned around being greeted with "up here"

She aimed her gaze upward finding in amazement the half-demon fully awake "Inu-Inuyasha"

"yea" he replied before Sango had to make another leap to avoid the Centipedes attack "you humans are so weak" he replied after seeing her attempt to fight the demon.

"I'm a little too busy to deal with you right now!" She yelled back before dodging another strike.

"Ha!...If Kikyou was here she would have killed that thing hours ago. She was ten times better than you, and a lot attractive at that." He mocked at her with a grin.

"I don't have time for this." she hissed under her breath.

"Last chance slayer." the Demon interrupted "Give me the Shikon no tama or die!"

"You got the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha asked in shock

"I don't have it, and besides it was destroyed over fifty years ago."

"Destroyed yes, but now it has returned with the last of the slayers."

Sango just then made a dash for her weapon but was caught by the demon once again this time by her claws.

She thrusted her hand to try push her away, but then a blinding blue light came tearing off several more of the demons legs and sending her to the ground.

"What the, was that from me?" she asked herself out loud while looking at her hands.

Just then the old Miko Kaede came over the hill "Its the power of the priestess Midoriko within the jewel."

"You little liar" Inuyasha spoke with a hiss

"I didn't know, so shut up already!" she screamed at him to regain her composure before the other demon got ready to make another attack.

"So you were hiding it inside you the whole time, in that case I'll just eat you whole the jewel along with you."

Before she could react once again she was picked up into the air by the Youkai this time her assailant knew her mark using her claw to make a clean slice threw her side and in everyone's astonishment saw a blue light.

"There it is." Said the demon as she used her claws to pull the jewel right out of her body then throwing her at the base of the tree.

Sango knowing what might happen if the demon was able to get a hold of the jewel forced herself to her feet grabbing her Katana as she was preparing to perform her lifelong intended task of defending the jewel if it were to ever come back into this world. She was able to place herself between the demon and the jewel moving into a defensive stance. "You'll have to go over my cold dead body if you want the jewel!"

The demon stood there for several seconds motionless before she finally broke into a sinister chuckle. "Fine by me" she said with a malicious grin before charging at the wounded slayer.

Sango made a strong swing with her sword intending to defend the jewel, but was knocked off into the tree before the blade made contact, and wrapping around the tree holding Sango in place next to the hanyou Inuyasha.

"Agh!" She yelled in pain as the demon applied more pressure around her.

"I see you are unable to move slayer, excellent I will take care of you later." She said with an evil grin. "And what is this, I heard of some dirty half-demon named Inuyasha after the Shikon no Tama, Is that you?"

"Yea it's me, now hand it over." He replied with a cocky grin.

"How cute, but I see that you are just as much a threat as your little friend over their." After seeing that he was unable to move. She then picked up the jewel from the ground and held it by her mouth.

"Hey that's mine put it down!" Yelled Inuyasha in anger, but to no avail as she swallowed the jewel feeling a sudden burst of energy surge through her body. "Finally my full power has been restored!"

'I'm sorry Father' She thought as she saw her shed her skin becoming a completely hideous monster and regenerating her lost legs.

"Hey, Slayer, You see this arrow?" Inuyasha called from beside her, pointing at the arrow coming out of his chest.

"Yea" she said as she was pulled from her feeling of dread and defeat.

"Pull it out." he said

"What? No! I doubt your intentions are any more honorable than hers."

"Look lady, unless you want to become that things dinner after she done absorbing the jewels power I suggest you pull this thing out!" He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't do it!" Yelled the old Miko Keade yelled from afar. "Inuyasha cannot be trusted!"

"Do you want to die here young girl." Inuyasha spat.

"I was always taught to never trust demons." She whispered mainly to herself. "And for awhile all I mainly wanted was to die." "But I can't let my people down!" She finally yelled as she made her final decision reaching for the arrow bursting into a burst of pink light blinding everyone in the premises leaving them all shocked to see that the arrow has vanished.

Inuyasha could immediately feel the power in his body revive which he used to quickly break free of the demons grasp and break through the vines that grew around him.

"Alright you ugly hag, show time."

* * *

Authors Note

Sorry for the delay in updating this, I got a little behind. I will try to upload another next week, but I got a hunting trip this weekend, nothing but guys and guns out in the wild bush killing and eating anything unlucky enough to get in our way, (hay wasteful here). Anyway thank you everyone who has stuck around long enough to read this, and hope you stick around in the future. Next episode I plan to have first a Inuysha and Sango vs. Mistress Centipede then a brief Inuyasha vs. Sango, but I bet you all already know how they'll both end, then a mainly talking, so I'll try to make the fighting scenes epic enough to make up for the slow pace for the rest of the chapter. I plan for this to be a one hundred thousand word plus story though I will try to keep the rest of the story's under thirty, I plan on this being my main story to right throughout the beginning of my writing though I plan on writing many others, so hope to hear from you later Thank you.

Added Note

Last chapter I added I made a goal on trying on gaining 50 views on the following day, I exceeded that and gained 71. So this time I set a goal on getting a full 100, and with you help I hope I can get it.

Thank you (again) Read and Review


	5. The Hanyou Inuyasha

The Hanyou Inuyasha

I don't Inuyasha

* * *

The Demon gave out a great ear shattering shriek of pain as Inuyasha ripped through her flesh to escape her constricting hold. The two were now staring each other down anticipating the others move.

"You insolent fool, you'll regret that." She stated narrowing her red eyes upon him.

"I'll like to see you try."

Sango, now sensing that neither end result of the battle would lead to good. Trusted her instincts and made her way over to where Hiraikotsu laid, and took up an offensive stance ignoring the amount of blood that was escaping from several major wounds, including the massive gash in her side.

She prepared to attack the large centipede before her deciding that she would pose a more urgent threat now with the sacred jewel within her. But before she make any further move, Inuyasha made his yelling out loud "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer", followed by a great wave of energy that ripped the youkai into

pieces.

She was then starting to shift her attention towards the powerful Hanyou standing in the clearing not far from her, when the old Miko Keade "Sango, ye have to locate the jewel, or else she will regenerate herself." She started scanning amongst the piles of flesh for the jewel, knowing that if the demon was able to regenerate, she would be well beyond both her and Inuyasha combined, after several seconds she finally spotted a blueish glow amongst a hunk if the centipedes body knowing that she has found it reaching into the meat, and pulling the small marble like stone. Holding it in her hands, she was caught in a stream of questions. "How did it get inside me?"

"I do not know my child." answered Keade "When Kikyou died over fifty years ago, she had the jewel burned with her body to prevent it from ever falling into the wrong hands, but I am afraid it has returned."

"Ha. I see you found the jewel for me, that's nice of you. Now if you hand it right over, I won't have to kill you." Inuyasha said as he approached the two.

"You'll have to go through me if you want the jewel." Sango warned.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." He replied smiling to himself after several seconds of silence.

Not a moment following he made his move, leaping towards the young slayer bring forth his claws that Sango blocked with Hiraikotsu but being pushed back several feet due to her weakness from the blood loss.

"Just give it up Taijia, you couldn't even stand up against that weak ass centipede and you're already bleeding out." He said.

"I'll never give up the jewel while I'm still breathing, and the names Sango not Taijia!" she yelled out rather annoyed at the hanyou already.

"Whatever, like I care who you are, now get ready to die."

Sango held a defensive stance as Inuyasha made another attack, this time dodging out of the way at the last second knowing that she could not deflect another strike like before. After getting a good distance away from him the villages who had already gathered and armed themselves fired a volley of arrows towards the Half-Demon only to deflected with a single move of his arm.

"Who do you people think I am. You think you can hurt me like I did to that centipede, which your slayer could do little more than scratch." Inuyasha snarled.

"Somehow I knew that I would need this eventually." Keade spoke to herself as she pulled out from her kimono a set of beads.

"Prepare yourself slayer." Inuyasha called out to Sango before leaping into the air one more time for another attack. This time sending her straight to the ground because of the power of the blast, and dropping the jewel which rolled several feet away from her. "Ha. Now it's mine." He said as he made his way towards the jewel resting on the ground, but unknown to him, at the edge of the clearing Keade had completed her prayers upon the beads which then turned to balls of light encircling his neck and rematerializing.

"What the heck are these." Inuyasha asked as he inspected the beads around his neck.

"Quickly child, the word of subjugation." Keade called out to Sango.

"Wait, what word do I say" Asked Sango.

"It matters not. Your word has power to hold his spirit."

Inuyasha ignored the beads around his neck and made his way towards the jewel "How can you over power me when you can't even sit up young slayer."

'A word to hold his spirit, but which one?' Sango thought to herself, she was never taught magic, always trained to rely on skill and strength as a slayer, not a miko; but she had to do something quick before Inuyasha got to the jewel, she then called out the first set of words that came to her head.

"Sit boy!"

* * *

Authors Note

There we go, I hope that didn't take too long. I hope to try and make a chapter a week for now on, but I'm not making any promises. But I'll keep writing this weather you read this or not because I just love Sango and Inuyasha adventure stories,.

Just a little while back I read Days Gone By by F91; and though it was extremely depressing at the ending, I just absolutely loved the flashbacks, If it was lengthened to at least a thirty thousand word story with an alternate ending were Sango never left Inuyasha, confess her love to him instead of waiting till her final living hour, and was somehow saved from her defeat at the never relenting hands of time, It would have been my most favorite story of all time...oh well.

Oh! I almost forgot, if any of you are wondering how my hunting trip went...I got nothing my uncle and friend shot them all before I had a chance. My final kill count: One dead Centipede (Kind of reminds me of the story, don't you think? Though I would probably shit myself if I saw a sixty footer coming my way), I also got to skin, clean, and debone two deer for when I finally shoot my first deer. Better luck next time.

Sorry, I nearly missed one more thing,(I should really double the dosage of those memory pills, and I'm 17, can't till I get older) About my goal of one-hundred viewers the following day from my last upload, I almost got there with seventy-nine which is by far my best day yet for viewers. But I'm going to keep my goal until I break it.

Thank you FanficFemale for Reviewing, I plan to redo all of the previous chapters including spelling, and major conversation renovations, but that will most likely won't be for a while.

Please Read and Review


	6. Protector of the Jewel

Important update Note

Sorry this took so long, I had to really overview the story as I hit several very large obstacles.

For all of the people that read this story before this update, I had to kill Kirara in the third chapter, because unfortunately, she was becoming a problem as that she was forcing me to make multiple changes, and either I would have to make her get knocked out in nearly every fight, or make all of the early fights too short because she was way too OP for the beginning chapters. I am so sorry for the inconvenience for all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

* * *

Protector of the jewel

Upon Sango calling out the words, the beads around Inuyasha neck glowed a bright blue and sent him into the ground.

She stood there for several seconds amazed that the thing actually worked.

Inuyasha quickly got up as soon as the effect wore off, frantically trying to remove the beads but were unable to.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but not even you can remove them." Said Keade from the far side of the clearing.

"We'll see about that. If you weren't half dead already, I'd come up there and finish you off myself." Returned a very pissed off Inuyasha.

Keade was already annoyed with the hanyou, and was starting to think how her sister ever fell for the guy. She looked over to Sango and asked. "The word please."

Sango wanted very badly more than anything to just charge the obnoxious half demon and rip him in half, but this wasn't far behind for enjoyment. And besides, she can do it over, and over again. Slightly smiling to herself, she called out in a clear voice. "Sit boy." Sending Inuyasha into a deep crater.

Sango pulled out her katana and was making her way to shut that guys yapping mouth once and for all. but the long battle, and gushing wound finally took their toll, and nearly collapsed but was caught by some of the village men who came to her side to see if she was OK.

Several other men made their way towards the crafter to finish him off. Inuyasha was just able to regain himself and exit the field in a great leap before he was surrounded knowing that he now had to change his game plan if he wanted the jewel.

* * *

Several days have passed after the incident with the centipede, and all of Sango's wounds were healed up, now she needed a plan. At first it was just her seeking revenge for her people, but with possession over something powerful, and dangerous. She needed to figure out what to do to keep it out of the wrong hands, and still avenge her village.

She talked with Keade over the last several days as her wounds healed to think of a plan, but she still didn't much help on the matter for the kind old miko, so she decided to take a walk through the village with her companion to strategize her next move.

As she walked however, she saw someone she really did not want to see right now.

"What are you still doing here." She asked in a very annoyed voice to the hanyou hiding in the tree. She noticed him for several days, but found out that he wasn't showing any signs of aggression ever since that night, so became mainly just a nuisance more than anything else. He even came into the same hut as her for a little while as he was told by lady Keade what happened to Kikyou, like he really cared or anything.

"I'm waiting for the jewel." He replied in a very uninterested voice.

"Well, you're going to have a hard time with that since all I have to do is simply say the word sit and..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence since Inuyasha fell right out of the tree with a thud. Sango couldn't help but laugh which greatly agitated the hot head Hanyou, and then head off.

* * *

She ended the day like every other since her great loss. With tears, and great sorrow as she reflected over her past loved ones, and the oath that she swore on their graves. She missed her father's kindness, her grandfather's wisdom, Kirara's companionship, and above all she missed her brother Kohaku who she promised her mother she'll protect on her deathbed after childbirth.

She was so absorbed in pain and loss like any other night, that she failed to notice a demonic crow perched in a tree above her hut.

Luckily though Inuyasha who didn't want anyone other than himself to have it; jumping up and scaring it off thinking that it left for good.

* * *

After several days of planning Sango finally chose what she must do. She'll have to stash the jewel in a safe place away from the wrong hands. After several hours of deliberation she thought of one place that might protect it. The sacred cave of Midorioku were the jewel was created.

It was a several day journey as it was way too dangerous to ride on Kirara to save time, so she'll have to move quick knowing that demons could detect spiritual presences, especially one as big as the sacred jewel.

She made her way through the forest, and started her way to her home. The only safe place for her precious cargo.

She made several hours of progress without incident, she was feeling confident that she might just beadle to make it to her village before she could be found. but then she heard a small noise, and sensed movement behind her. With her instincts taking over, she unslung her main weapon, and faced the threat behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" She demanded.

Several warriors immediately revealed themselves from the foliage around her.

"The Jewel, give it to me." Their leader ordered.

* * *

"Where's that damn wrench!?" Called out a very annoyed Inuyasha, to Keade after seeing that Sango or the jewel was nowhere to be found.

"I do not know where she is Inuyasha, she's probably training close by as usual."

Keade knew that Sango left, but she agreed with her that keeping Inuyasha unoblivious was for the best.

"Stop trying to lie to me, you couldn't do it fifty years ago, and you still can't do it now." He bursted out.

"She left didn't she?" He asked finally comprehending what was going on.

"Well, she..." but before she could finish, Inuyasha was already gone.

Running through the forest at high speed, he finally picked up her scent, along with several others.

"You better not have lost my jewel."

* * *

"Hand me the Shikon No Tama!" Demanded the leader once again.

"There's no way you're getting your hands on it!" Sango returned with venom laced in her voice.

Immediately after that, he drawed out his sword, along with his comrades and attacked.

Sango found herself able to defend herself wounding several men, but then in a twist of fate several men were able to surround her, and was struck with a hard blow from a staff, losing both Hiraikotsu and the jewel which were both quickly snatched by the bandits that were surrounding her.

Now with them surrounding her, and each strike taking more and more energy from her body, and each block became slower and slower, it was a matter of time before they got her without anything left to hope for.

Just then a red blur jumped into the middle of the clearing, breaking a sword on his fire rat armor that would have otherwise have struck a killer blow on Sango. She looked towards the hanyou that blocked the blow, and for the first time was glad to see him.

"Inuyasha." She called.

"Where's the Jewel?!" He demanded back.

She shrugged and placed two fingers on her temples, as she knew what was coming next.

"Don't tell you lost it already slayer!"

She was beyond irritated by him already, and was really wishing that she was just a bit faster, and avoided the bandits who halted her progress for him to catch up.

"What is that smell?" Inuyasha asks while covering his nose, which luckily for her changed the subject of their conversation for now.

"what do you mean?" She questions.

"It smells of rotting corpses in here." He states.

Just then the gang's leader recovered from what just happened, raising his broken sword to eliminate the new unwanted guest.

Inuyasha sensed the upcoming movement from behind and slashed at his attacker with his claws ripping away his armor, revealing a fairly disturbing sight. Everyone except Inuyasha gasped, even Sango who was taken by complete surprise at what she saw.

There was a massive hole in the mans chest containing a multi eyed crow demon that was controlling his body.

"Looks like it ate its way into him around last night." Inuyasha said after taking a look at the demons work on the mans body.

"You mean he's already dead?" asked one of the completely confused bandits.

"I thought he was acting weird lately." said another.

The crow demon quickly made its way to another sword, and charged the half demon.

Inuyasha quickly made his own move, striking right into the hole created by the demon sending it right through the body out the other side, along with the sacred jewel.

Inuyasha made a move to take the jewel back, unfortunately the crow was to fast and was in an instant out of his reach.

He immediately looked over to Sango. "Do you think you can hit it?"

"From here?" She questioned.

"You of all people would know what will happen if that thing gets away with the jewel." He continued.

"Well, I know for sure trying to hit it from here will be pointless seeing how far off it is."

Inuyasha gained an idea which he really didn't like, but as of the moment, his only chance of recovering the jewel from that bird.

"Hop on!" He ordered.

"Wait what?"

"Do you want to stop it or what?" He asked

"Yea." She answered.

"Then get on my back." He ordered again.

Sango really didn't want to get on his back, but as of the moment, she didn't have any other plan either, so she would just have to trust him on this.

She swallowed her pride and climbed onto his back, followed by him starting after the bird in great leaps. Seeing the height of his jumps gave him another, more sinister idea. 'Once she gets rid of that darn bird, i'll have no more need of her.'

but Sango didn't heed the hanyou, she was directly focused on the crow demon ahead of them. She was trained her whole life so that if the jewel was to ever to appear in this world, she would be able to protect it like her grandfather and all of her family before him. The jewel did come back, and she had already lost it after only a few days, but now she needed to retrieve it before it was out of reach forever.

"Hay! Are you awake up their?!"

"Yea, I was just thinking." She replied to her annoying companion.

"Well think later, he's getting away."

Sango raised Hiraikotsu above her head making her calculations for the shot. Whith the distance she had to cover she couldn't make a single mistake, wind, temperature, gravity, both her's and her targets movement, all had an effect on the shot, she had to wait for the right moment.

"Any time now!" Inuyasha yelled, distracting her as she made her final move. Sending her weapon far off course.

"You missed! Some kind of slayer you are." He commented

Just then the crow finally swallowed the jewel, becoming a large flying serpent.

"Nice work slayer! Now he's gotten the jewel!" He continued

"Can you just shut up for one second please?! I can't hit it if you keep yapping all the time!"

* * *

The Demon was far ahead of them and gaining on his lead as he took advantage of his new powers, eventually reaching a nearby village.

Taking the opportunity for an easy meal, it sweeps down and steals a boy from his mothers arms.

"Inuyasha we can't let that boy get hurt." Sango said worried about the situation.

"What are you talking about, it's perfect with that child in it's claws, it's a easy target. All I have to do is get close and rip it to pieces."

"You idiot! Were supposed to save him, not rip him to pieces." Sango jumps off his back towards the boy, knowing that Inuyasha is not going to give a second thought about him and kill him as well.

As Sango reaches the boy and takes hold of him she could already hear an extremely pissed off Inuyasha behind her after she caused him to miss his attack. "What are you doing!? Stay out of my way."

Sango knowing how dangerous the position she is in at the moment, takes out her Katana, cutting through the birds leg, sending both her and the boy hurtling towards the earth.

The demon was quick to respond, coming back around to finish off the pesky slayer once and for all, baring its teeth as it prepared to rip them both into pieces.

Sango closed her eyes, knowing that there was nothing she could do to block the demons attack, she wrapped her arms around the boy to protect him, and prepared to feel the stinging bite of the creators fangs enter her flesh.

Instead of feeling the bite from the demon however, she felt a massive wave of energy above her.

She opened her eyes, and see that Inuyasha made a second attack on the demon, this time the attack actually helped, greatly maiming the demon before it could attack her.

Without the demon trying to take a bite out of her. She was able to focus on her next goal: Landing without hurting herself, or the boy.

She ducked and rolled keeping the child from injury, with the cost of only several scrapes and bruises.

She removes the birds claw from it's hold on him, and turned to the kid and asks if he is ok, he only replied by hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder.

"Hay, slayer! Where's the jewel?!" Inuyasha called out as he continued to pursue the demon, slashing at it with his claws only to have it regenerate itself.

She stood up and searched for the source of the jewels energy. Seeing that it was located blow it's wing, she calls over to Inuyasha where it is.

"I got you this time!" Yelled Inuyasha after moving to retrieve the jewel.

His strike did little more than clip it's tale. And with the change in odds, it decides that it would be best to avoid combat until it has fully merged with the jewel.

Sango that the claw that she removed from the boy was still moving, and making it's way in the crows direction. 'The jewel's regenerating powers is healing the crow much like the centipede several nights ago.'

Seeing that her window of opportunity was shrinking to stop the demon before it escapes with the Shikon No Tama.

She unslung Hiraikotsu, and viewed her surroundings to calculate her move before she made a full turn for momentum, and released towards her target.

"Do you possibly think that you could hit that thing from all the way over here?" Inuyasha asked concerning Sango's very difficult shot. but as he saw closer, he saw something odd on the weapon as it flew through the air.

Seeing closer he saw that it was the demons leg. 'What is that doing there?'

Sango saw as the leg corrected Hiraikotsu's path as it made it way towards its target, much like a modern sidewinder adjusting it's path to eliminate an enemy aircraft in a dogfight

'With the jewels regenerative abilities, it's go right back to it's owner.'

Sango was correct, for several moments later it hit it ripping the demon apart, it also created a bright blue light that radiated out from where Hiraikotsu made contact.

"What the?" called out Inuyasha, extremely confused about what just happened.

Sango looked up as well taking note of the light 'I got a bad feeling about this.'

As she looked up and thought this something else caught her eye, a small light falling towards the sky. After seeing it land she made her way to the light and saw what was causing it, a small fragment.

She picked it up examining it. 'No it can't be.'

"What is it, wheres the jewel?" Asked Inuyasha as he came up from behind her.

"Your not going to like this." She answered.

"Try me." Inuyasha responded

Sango turned around towards him revealing the fragment in her hands.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It a jewel shard. I think the jewel might have broken up along with the demon there." Sango stated, already knowing how he's going to react.

"What?!"

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update, I had the very ending of my Senior year which is never unable to be over exaggerated in the sense of stress, and hard work throughout the year.

I plan to have Sango a little hostile towards Inuyasha such as she was in the original show, but I won't have her use the beads much after this, (she'll mainly just beat him to a pulp much like Miroku to prove that she is not some to bit weakling.) but eventually, probably after Naraku and some other opponents come into the picture, their relationship will warm real up. And sorry if I made the impression that Sango was weak, I had to make someone out of fighting condition or else the two of them were just going to kill each other. am also going to have to beat Kirara up a lot for the beginning since I have the problem that she is way too OP for several of the parts in the beginning, which was actually why I originally planned on killing her off with the rest of the slayers.

Speaking of the major changes, I am going to Europe on Sunday. So sadly I won't be around to read all your flames that will be guaranteed to come after what I have done.


	7. Journy's beggining

Sorry it was so long since the last upload. I started another story on the side, and plan to start another Inuyasha story soon. But I will make sure to upload on this one regularly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

"What the Hell happened!" Yelled a very pissed off Inuyasha

"Calm down Inuyasha." Keade told the red headed Hanyou

"What happened to the jewel!?" Inuyasha asked again, not calmed down in the slightest.

"When Sango used her weapon, the jewel was broken and shattered along with the demons body and was scattered all over. How many pieces I cannot say, but if a single piece was to fall into the hands of a strong demon, the result could disastrous."

Sanho was listening to what Keade was saying intently, but as nothing but bad news came from what has happened to the jewel she had a feeling of dread of what she had unleashed upon the world.

'What have I done?'

"Now listen you two." Keade called, gaining both Sango's and Inuyasha's attention.

"In order to restore the jewel back into one piece, you two must work together, and combine your powers to collect every shard."

"You sure about that, I'm one of the bad guys remember?" Said Inuyasha.

"For now we have no choice." Keade replied.

Sango was simply listening in from the sidelines, she knew that she would have to bear this through with Inuyashas help, she didn't like the idea one bit, but after losing everyone else, she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Morning came, and the two warriors were preparing for their perilous journey as they packed the provisions they needed.

"Are you ready yet Sango?" Inuyasha asked, quite annoyed at Sango.

"Yes I'm ready." Said Sangoa few moments later with the few belongings she had.

"It's about time." He huffed out.

"It took me less than five minutes to pack." Sango snapped.

"Yeah, five minutes we lost before finding the jewel shards." Inuyasha responded.

Sango let out a sigh of frustration as she was already foreseeing that this journey was not going to be pleasant at the least.

"Are ye ready you two?" Keade asked.

"We would have been ready a lot earlier, if it wasn't for Sango." Inuyasha answered.

Sango didn't answer, for several seconds she crossed her arms in front of her chest before taking her weapon, slamming it right over his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You were starting to really annoy me about that." She answered.

"You do remember you only need to use that one word?" Keade added.

"I know." Sango said while giving a threatening look at Inuyashas direction as he was cursing over the large bump that formed on his head.

"Are you just going to mope over that little bump on the head all day, or are we going to find those jewel shards?" Sango asked as she slowly started off without him.

Shortly after Inuyasha caught up with the slayer, giving her a hateful scowl that she ignored as she fixed her gaze upon the road ahead as they left the village. Many of the people coming to the edge of the village to see them off.

And so begin their odyssey in search of a countless number of small fragments of the shikon no tama, up against numerous powerful enemies bound to also seek the jewel shards as the knowledge of their existence spread throughout all of Japan.

* * *

They moved for some time threw the day finding no jewel shards or demons, the tension between them growing steadily.

"I can't believe I have to go through all of this to get the dam jewel." Inuyasha grumbled out of the thought of what occurred over the last few days.

"Trust me, I'm no more pleased with this than you." She reassured him.

"I had it right there, I was finally going to get what I wanted, and become a full fledged demon. But now to get it back, I have to lug all over the whole of Japan taking care of you." He continued.

"If I had any other choice on who to do this with, and I mean ANY other, I would have taken it."

They continued walking for some more before Inuyasha began to notice something he didn't about Sango before.

"I don't get it, I thought you guys always traveled in groups or something."

"We use to." Was her only answer, trying to hide the hurt feeling that developed.

"Ah, no wonder you need my help. You slayers always thought you were all that. I'm guess you guys got way over your heads, and you're the only one lucky enough to escape with your life. Weren't you?"

Sango clenched her fist, after all she went through with him she went with him she thought he couldn't anger her more. But with that one remark, he passed the line.

In one quick move, with everything she had, Inuyasha was completely caught off guard as Sango struck him right in the gut with an elbow, before flipping him over her shoulder. He tried to get up, but was immediately knocked back down with a single a single venom filled word.

She then took out her sword, and rested its point at his throat. "If you ever say anything like that again about my people again, I swear on their blood I'll kill you the spot, and continue by myself. Do you understand me" She first said under clenched teeth.

"What the hell Sango!?" Inuyasha called out as he was caught completely by surprise by his companions actions.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She demanded once more as she clung to his collar and added pressure to the blade.

"Yes I understand, now get off me!" He finally replied.

Sango didn't move for several seconds as the forest around them continued on as usual, with the rustle of the wind, and the occasional bird call which she didn't pay any attention to as she beamed down on the half demon with cold eyes. After a while though, she finally came off of him, taking a few steps away from him to blow off some steam as he got himself up.

"What the hell is you problem?" He demanded.

Sango was just about to really get pissed off at him. But then with a shrug, she simply continued down the path. There was absolutely no point in trying to communicate with him, he was just too hard headed to get even the simplest information in there, let alone even a basic idea of what she had to go through over the last few months.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever figure you out Sango." Inuyasha said with his hands tucked in his sleeves."

"You know what? I don't think I'll ever even want to try to figure you out." Sango returned as they started their way back down the forest trail

Unknown to both of them as they continued on, a lone demon watched them as she layed on the branches of a nearby tree with a skull in her hand.

"So these are the only ones in the area to compete with." She said to herself.

"This almost seems to easy."

* * *

Sorry about the long time since the last update on this. Since I got out of the bottleneck in the beginning, I can finally change the story more to my likings.

Hope you like it so far, and hope to hear any comments, advice on changes, or even a little constructive criticism.

{;ease Read and Review.


End file.
